Skeletons In The Attic
by alexywill22
Summary: Futurefic. A 17yearold Chris finds himself alone all weekend in Manor, and accidentally discovers a secret. R & R!
1. Things That Go Bump In The Night

A/N: This is a re post cause I'm in the mood to re post it. Let's hope I finish it this time... like my other fics lol Oh, bite me. I'll get to them later. Next year, maybe?

disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I have good taste.

A/N: I wrote this when season 7 came out. So keep that in mind.

Title: Skeletons In The Attic.

Summery: Future-fic. A 17-year-old Chris finds himself alone all weekend in Manor, and accidentally discovers a secret.

Chapter 1: What goes bump in the night.

"You know mom, is just going to be for one weekend." Chris reassured his mother yet again.

"I know, I know," Piper nodded stalling, "but, What are you going to do for food?"

"The fridge is full and there's always take out." Chris started to push his mother to the door, as it now seemed like the only way to get her to actually move. "Dad is waiting in the car, you better-"

"Can't you go stay with Paige?" Piper tried one more time.

"Um, let me think about that again. No. Aunt Paige is busy with the school, you know it has been hectic since the Troll incident."

"What about Phoebe?"

Chris shook his head. "You know Melinda wanted to go camping with her."

"They said you could go."

"No, Aunt Phoebe said I could go, Melinda didn't want me there."

"Maybe your brother could comeback from Boston-"

"Mom..." Chris took a deep breath and 'escorted' Piper to the porch, where they could see Leo patiently waiting in the car. "Unless you want Wyatt to live with you forever, and I'm pretty sure that you do, you will not, I repeat not call him. You know how much that college meeting means to him. And I'm 17. I think I can handle being alone for 3 days."

"2 and a haft days." Piper corrected it to a way she felt more comfortable with.

"It will be 2 if you don't leave now," Chris pushed his mom towards the steps, "So have a good time at your business meeting in LA. I promise the house will still be here when you comeback."

"I'm going, I'm going," Piper started to walked to the car, "Call us if anything goes wrong."

"I will." Chris said a little annoyed by now. Piper finally got in the car and they left.

Finally.

Chris had never been in the Manor alone. Ever since he could remember, the house had at least someone around when he was there. His two aunts used to live with them, so the house was always crowded. But now, the whole place was his till Monday. The first thing to do was to crank up the music out loud. His father always complained about how loud it always was. He obviously was 90 year old, even if he did look 50. Second thing on his list was to pig out, with junk food. And finally, parade around the house in his underwear.

Chris knew that more normal kids would throw a party or something. But he was not a normal kid. Besides, inviting someone at the Manor was risky. You never knew what could happen.

After the pizza arrive, Chris installed himself in the couch. He grabbed a slice and began to channel surf. "Boring. Boring. Crap. Boring. Ugh, WB. Boring. Ah, scary movie. Excellent." He got up to shut the light to get the perfect mood for a scary movie and then said back in the perfect relaxed position. He munched on the pizza slices as he followed the plot. Some teenagers were going camping or something and got stuck in a haunted house. It was not the best cinematic work there was, but it was certainly entertaining for a guy who's actually seen ghosts.

Much later that night, Chris found himself waking up on the couch, half-eaten pizza sitting on the coffee table and an infomercial on the TV. What time was it? He groggily got up and looked for the old grandfather clock, which was hard with so little lighting in the room. When he finally found ithe saw it was past 1. He grabbed the pizza box and put it in the fridge. He gave a big yawn as he walked lazily to the stairs. He was about to take the first step when a faint sound startled him. He looked around. "It's probably just the wind." He told himself.

Thump.

"Or maybe not." Chris stood still for a moment, trying to find a logical explanation. It's an old house. It's probably the wind. It's only-

Thump. Thump.

An evil flesh eating demon! Chris quickly ran up the stairs, bumping into almost everything there was in the upstairs hallway. "Why didn't I turn on the lights?" He muttered to himself as he searched for his room in the dark. After almost falling on his face, Chris realized he was being silly. He's actually seen demons. They don't go for the scare they go for the kill. And if he couldn't find his room, why not jus orb there?

He was about to, but after getting up, he saw he was in front of his bedroom door. "Wyatt would be laughing his ass off right now." He said to himself as he opened the door to his room. He turned the lights off, to assure his mind there were in fact no demons in sight. He turned them off again and made his way to bed. It was his first time alone in the house. Things like this were bound to happen. Nothing to worry about.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Chris felt the sound was louder now that he was upstairs. It sounded like something right outside his door. He slowly made his way back to the door, careful not to make to much noise so he could hear better.

Thump. Thump.

He finally realized the sound was coming from the attic. Maybe there was a window opened. He walked in the hall to get a better hear. But something was wrong. The temperature had change suddenly. It was very cold. Chris was about to go back to his room for a blanket when-

"Christopher..." The voice was but a whisper, but if was more than enough to send Chris running back to his bed. "Christopher..." The voice boomed again.

Chris used his powers to shut the door and buried himself in the covers. He thought he could ignore it until it went away. He close his eyes hard and pretended he could not hear a thing.

... He found himself alone in a dark room. A woman suddenly was standing in front of him. She looked familiar "Christopher... the Book of Shadows..." She told him as her face started to fade...

Chris woke in bed, panting heavily. The morning sun had seen to watch all the spookiness last night had to offer. Chris wondered what that dream meant. Maybe he should in the book of Shadows.

To be continued...


	2. The Curse

A/N: I'm glad you all liked it. Here's another.

Summery: Future-fic. A 17-year-old Chris finds himself alone all weekend in Manor, and accidentally discovers a secret.

Chapter 2: The curse.

Chris had never felt more relief to see the sun shinning brightly. Looking back on it, Chris thought that he probably imagined the whole thing. But the dream still bothered him. He knew, considering his family's history, he should check it out.

He decided to go to the attic after he ate something and a shower. He was in no hurry to relive last night events. Plus, he was still a little nervous around the Book.

When he was 6, he accidentally summoned a shadow that haunted him for two weeks. When he was 8, he played with the 'object of objection' spell and made one of Mr. Kramer's sons invisible. Then, of course, when he was 12, he tried to do a love spell that... that is best let unmentioned. The Book and him never seemed to get along so he stayed away from it. Only going up to the attic if someone else came with him. But he was alone all weekend. And he did not want to seem like he couldn't take care of himself. Especially when it came to magic.

After the shower and a terrible batch of pancakes, he certainly did not inherit the cooking skills, he made his way up the attic stairs. He poked his head in cautiously, like expecting something to jump out at him. The attic looked normal enough. He walked in and noticed that there were no windows opened, which meant that he either had a great imagination or something witch-y was afoot.

He made his way to the ancient podium, where the greatest treasure of his family rested. The Book of Shadows. Past down every generation to the family witches. He remembered his mom had told them that each witch has added something to the Book for future generations. Wyatt had already written 3 vanquishing spells and a potion. Chris had not yet had the chance to add something. It seemed the every time some demon attacked other people would take care of it. He rarely helped.

Chris stood in front of the Book, preparing to open it, when the temperature lowered again. It was almost freezing.

"Christopher..."

"What do you want?" Chris asked as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Ethan... Look for Ethan..."

The Book suddenly opened and started to flip pages by itself. This was not uncommon to Chris, but what freak him out was the fact the voice seemed to be responsible. The temperature returned to normal and the Book stop on a page. Chris looked at it.

The Curse of Ethan

I curse your blood I curse your kin

Let my anger that's within

Burn your hearth with the fire

From my revenge desire

I curse you now

I curse you now

Chris had never heard of a demon or warlock named Ethan. He wondered why the voice wanted him to read that curse. He also wondered what did it mean when it told him to 'look for Ethan'. He looked at the bottom of the page where the initials 'P.H.' were written, along with the date '17-06-00'. That could only mean that his mother or one of his aunts wrote the spell.

Chris found himself very curious. His life was always filled with the supernatural, but this was the first time he actually was interested. He tried to think on why did the voice wanted him to see the curse and the date. What could he do with that?

"Think, Chris, think." He paced around. Then he remembered that he could try to go back in time with a spell... but his parents had warn them that time spell were dangerous and someone could accidentally re-write history. Add Chris's track record with spells and you had a recipe for disaster.

Chris shook away the idea of time travel.Him traveling to the past? How crazy was that idea.He started to look through the Book for another way. The Book landed on another spell. "To unbind a bond."

Chris was about to read it when he heard the phone from downstairs. He orbed down to the living room where he found it on the couch. "Hello?"

"Finally! What, were you still sleeping?" Wyatt's rude voice greeted.

"What do you want?"

"Someone's cranky." He joked. "Listen, Is Aunt Paige there?"

"No."

"Really? I figured she was stuck babysitting." Chris didn't find the humor in that one either. "Well if she does come over or calls tell her to get in touch with me. It's about her recommendation."

"Guess it doesn't count when she's your aunt, huh?"

"They don't know that, and is none of your business."

"Fine..."

"The house better still be there when I come back." Wyatt voice said goodbye.

Chris decided to call his aunt now, that way he could ask her about the Curse. "Yes?" Paige sounded busy.

"Hi, it's Chris."

"Oh, hi, sweetie, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I only called to tell you that Wyatt wants you to call him. Something about his recommendation."

"Oh. Ok. Anything else?"

Chris was going to ask, then he remembered the date. It was in the year 2000. Paige did not meet her sister till the next year, which meant she probably has no idea what the spell is about. "No, nothing."

"Oh well, listen, there's some sort of infection over that affects Whitelighters-"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but I don't want you to orb here, ok? And if you need something, call Phoebe. I'm quarantine till further notice."

"Ok. No Magic School."

"Yeah. For now anyway."Chris heard asoundof something crashing. "Oh crap... Um, bye, Chris."His Aunthung up.Chris was now puzzled. He could try to keep investigating the spell, but now he wasn't going to be able to go to the school it something went wrong, like it usually did. Aunt Phoebe was out of the question. He made up his mind and decided that it would be best if he let this go. But he needed to know. He decided to go back to the attic.

To be continued...


	3. Back From The Future

A/N: I've been distracted.. don't hurt me.

Title: Skeletons In The Attic.

Summery: Future-fic. A 17-year-old Chris finds himself alone all weekend in Manor, and accidentally discovers a secret.

Chapter 3: Back From The Future.

Chris walked over to the Book. The spell was still there. He read the tittle again. "To unbind a bond." Chris was now confused. He had thought the whole situation was about searching for some demon or warlock named Ethan. And now the Book is telling him to break a bond. The situation seemed too vague to take any chances, but when was he getting another opportunity like this? A chance to take care of a magical event on his own.

"Here goes nothing." He said unsure as he prepared to cast the spell. "The bond which was not to be done, give me the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun." Lights suddenly surrounded Chris and everything turned bright all of a sudden.

When the lights faded away, Chris found himself... exactly where he was standing before. "What?" He asked as he looked at the spell. The only thing he changed was the word 'us' for 'me', the rest was the same. What could've gone wrong?

"I'm telling you we have to remain calm." A female voice came from down stairs. Chris didn't recognize it.

"Calm? It has been a week!" A second female voice replied. This one did sound familiar. It was his Aunt Phoebe. But she was camping for the weekend. Something was wrong. Chris decided to orb down to see what was going on, but found himself powerless.

"No, no!" Chris panicked. He didn't understand why his powers weren't working. After calming himself, he decided to walk down. He poked his head out in the hallway. It was empty. He could hear the voices coming from somewhere downstairs. Nervous about possibly have magically conjured Phoebe and Melinda in, Chris slowly walked down the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Chris heard Phoebe ask.

"What can we do? It's not like we can give her a call." The unidentified voice said.

The voices were coming from the kitchen. Chris was heading in to check, when he realized most of the furniture was different. Really different. It looked old. Old styled. He also noticed several of the family pictures were gone. Alarmed over what this could mean, he walked towards the kitchen and took a small peak.

He saw two women talking. One of them had long black hair and the other was blonde and slightly tan. They both look familiar to Chris. "Can't we try scrying?" The blonde one asked. That's when Chris realized, the blonde one was in fact his Aunt Phoebe. Sure she looked younger and had dyed her hair, but it was her.

"I already did." The other woman continued, "She does not appear on the radar."

"I can help but worried. It's not like Piper to just disappear. What if they're being punished?"

"Phoebe!"

"What? I'm being realistic. You know how many rules we keep breaking." Chris didn't believe his eyes. He also didn't believe his ears. His mother breaking rules? "What if going up there was the last straw?" Phoebe said.

The other woman went quiet for a minute. Chris finally recognized her. He had seen pictures of her before. Prue. His mother oldest sister. She was dead. So Chris finally accepted. Young Phoebe. Furniture change. No powers. Dead aunt. He was back in time. Man, he was in trouble. Who would've thought he would ever go back in time?

"Piper's coming back." Prue finally said. "She's with Leo, I'm sure she's fine." So it seemed that Chris's parents were up to something. He didn't imaging either of them as the spontaneous type, so he understood Prue and Phoebe's concern.

"Well, I hope you're right." Phoebe said. "I'm heading to the club. I'll be there if you need me."

"Ok," Prue nodded, "bye." Chris quickly looked for a place to hide as he saw Phoebe walking his way. He jumped in the living room and hid behind the couch. Phoebe left the house not noticing. Chris took a peak and saw Prue heading upstairs. Once she was up, Chris looked around. He saw a newspaper on a table in the corner.

"July 17th, 2000." The date on the curse. So the spell brought him to break a bond created the same day that the Curse was written. Chris pondered on what to do. He couldn't go to the sisters without revealing his origins. He didn't have his powers. Why the hell did he cast this spell again? He decided to go check on the Book. Maybe find a reversal spell.

As he headed quietly up the stairs, he heard a crash. Instinctively, he rushed to see. He heard more crashing. It was coming from the attic. He debated in going in, seeing as he couldn't change the past, but ultimately, he decided to go in.

He saw Prue lying on the floor, unconscious. A man stood over her. The man did not see Chris, because he shimmered away quickly. Why didn't he try to kill her? Chris saw Prue moving slightly so he hid behind some old boxes.

"Phoebe." Prue said to herself as she headed out. Chris wondered what happened. He walked to the window and saw Prue get in a car and leave. This was confusing. He walked to the Book to se if there was a way to go back to his time. He turned and turned till he found the page he was looking for. There was a reversal spell. Though he was curious about why he was brought to that time, and about the bond he was suppose to unbind, not to mention the mysterious Ethan, Chris felt he was out of his league. He decided to go back to his time. Maybe he could think this through first.

"A time for everything, and everything in its place, return what has been move through time and space." The white lights appeared again. And the same thing happened. Chris rushed down the stairs to check if he was in his time again. He was. He headed up again a started to think. All of this did not add up. He was facing some sort of deal that was made in the past that somehow involved a guy named Ethan and a curse. But what was the connection?

"Christopher..." The voice was back. "Look for Ethan..."

"How? Should I go back in time?" Chris asked.

"Look... for... Ethan..." Chris was still lost. Then the attic window opened and huge energy ball hit Chris. The impact sent him flying into the wall. He passed out.

... Chris was standing in the living room. The woman stared at him. "Christopher... help me…" The woman started to fade...

"Wait!" Chris suddenly woke up. "Where...?" He looked around. How long was he out? He was walking to the door when he noticed his fall had knocked out some old boxes. He began putting them back, when he found something. It looked like some sort of spirit board. It had the Triquetra. Curious, Chris took the board downstairs.

He placed the board on the coffee table in the living room and started to think. What happened? Was he attack by a demon? He finally noticed he had a wound in his right arm. He had an idea. His mom showed him a potion that could identify if and energy ball was demonic or the work of a ghost. He bet it was the last one. He headed to the kitchen and started to work.

To be continued...


End file.
